Poketopia Kanto league competition!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A Pikachu who one day dreams of competing in the League. Goes and seeks out team members on his journey. Vowing after repeatedly losing to Blue, he will one day enter the league and compete! What awaits him and his quirky team as they travel through Kanto! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Okay I had a lot and I mean, a lot of fun writing this story. And did not struggle at all when writing it, considering it isn't in a school setting like Pokemon Battle Academy.**

**This one is based around an RP idea I did with a member, but finally writing it as a story. And I have to say, I had a blast doing this and got bit worry I would struggle a bit, making a world that is just Pokemon replacing with Trainers, Gym leaders and the likes. But no, I absolutely enjoyed it and did not felt stress at all that, I couldn't help but have fun writing it.**

**And so I did, I figure this story will be more on the fun and enjoyable side of things. Without too much of a heavy or serious plot, figure it be nice change for the community to have a story that's all about having fun and enjoying reading. Without needing to have a serious or dark plot to read through XD.**

**Also this story I am not going to hold back on the lemons as much like the other stories. Figure this time around the lemons will come in a silly way and what to expect in future events of how they come into play lol. Along with being used as a sort of comedic way per-say.**

**Anyway the team has already been decided at the start of who will be joining our main character. But if you have ideas or suggestions of who they meet along their journey and any comedic way how they interact. I'll happily welcome it.**

**Plus to let everyone know, I have been watching a lot of One piece. So fair warning that show kind of...err inspired some of the female Pokemon designs a bit and probably be noticeable as the story goes along. Anyway with this chapter done and feeling quite good of myself, I hope you all enjoy and have a blast reading.**

**And yes there is a lemon scene at the end, but it is fairly quick and somewhat short. I am also now hoping to compress my chapter pages down to at least 15 pages to 20 pages from now on. It is quite easy for me to do and not over exert myself with big chapters.**

**Minus any Different Tale of Ash Ketchum Specials. Considering they're mostly based from the movies, I do want those chapters to be long. In a way to capture a movie feel to them. So yeah, after getting the first chapter of this story and Pokemon battle academy done? I will take a short break and return to updating Different Tale of Ash Ketchum.**

**I have something in mind for the Candy Hijynx and Carnival idea these reviewers suggested and figure to combine them into one. Make it easier for me and to kill two birds with one stone XD.**

**SO without further adieu, have fun and hope you all Enjoy! If you also want to see more of this and Battle Academy, when I am updating Different Tale of Ash Ketchum! Let me know and will gladly try and get the next chapter started lol.**

**Edit: If anyone is confuse about how Dominating works in this world? Think of it as Pokemon using Pokeballs, when the arm band beeps three times while pinning a Pokemon and having them unable to move. It will let out a chime and turn gold, indicating they had 'caught' the Pokemon. However, if they're doing it to force a Pokemon to mate- the arm band will send a high level electric shock and paralyze them on the spot, while the arm band breaks apart disqualifying them from the competition. So yeah, the scene that happens with Sasha and Sparks, is from Sasha nectar having special pheromones that causes Pokemon to lose control of their hormones, and things lead to one thing into another. Sparks had no intention whatsoever of doing that to her, hence why the arm band did not break and let out 3 beeps. I hope this explains any confusion one might have lol.**

**xxx**

**Poketopia: The Kanto League Competition**

**Chapter 1: A new team is born!**

A static like sound could be heard of a TV. Being flip and switching through stations, with some of it showing some products, commercial ads and food products. With one station showing off a fancy looking place, to fizzle out after switching to a different channel. Only to then change back to the previous channel.

"Hello," came a suave sounding voice coming from a very well dress looking Dragonite, who had quite the intimidating presence but also welcoming one. Wearing what seems to be clothing of a Dragon tamer, with his wings stretching out. "To those who are now tuning in and watching this special announcement. I personally want to thank you all for taking the time, to watching this broadcast." The Dragonite informed while bowing down a bit before rising back up. "My name is Lance, the Champion of the Kanto region." He then began walking towards the left with the camera following behind him.

"We here at the Pokemon league committee are ready to give those, who have been waiting and asking for a long time." He began saying while lifting up his hand in the air. Showing off different faculties and rooms behind him. Showing different types of Pokemon and species practicing or working out in gym like facilities, to even practicing against one another. "That our annual three year competition is now under way and is open to the public." He then came to a stop in front of a door.

"The Elite four and I are welcoming challengers from across the globe, to come and compete in our yearly league. Too showing their teams strength, abilities and prowess through combat and taking on the eight gym leaders that reside here in the Kanto region." He then folded his hands behind his back. With the screen transitioning to already printed out pictures and photo's of different Pokemon and teams battling it out.

"As per usual and given in any region competitions. We highly advise that you register your team name, the Pokemon who are working with you and your own registrations forms." His voice then cleared a bit. "In order to compete and challenge these tough opponents and challenging gym leaders? You must either register yourself up at a nearby Field Professor Expert, or at the nearby Pokemon center." The pictures then transition to water color art of Pokemon, walking in and signing papers in either a lab or Pokemon center.

"Each register teams are allow to recruit up to six party members. Originally, it was suppose to be four. But after some mishaps and regulations being broken? We decided along with the committee, that having teams with six members. Will help keep a cool and level minded teams from doing irregular things during their journey."

Lance then appeared through a transition and nodded his head. "We do encourage four teams, but for safety reasons we do expect teams to have six members." And then turn his head to the right, smiling at a gorgeous looking Lapras, who had lean her head in and whisper into his ear. Too then giggling and wink at the camera, "Thank you Lorelei, I was just about to go and state the rules of how recruiting works." Nodded the champion and waved her of, before smiling to the camera. But having quite the serious look.

"As you may know or those who have done this before, recruiting Pokemon members isn't as easy in the past. But with this system set up and," he then lifts up a bangle that's around his wrist. "These wireless digital bangles? We have made it a lot easier to keep track of how recruiting works." Then goes lifting his arm higher with the left hand pointing to the colors in the middle. "There are three ways of recruiting a Pokemon. Civilized and uncivilized Pokemon exists in our world, it was a mess of how things work in the past."

Then faces the camera with the screen splitting into two, one side with him and a black border on his right. "The first and out most thing we wanted to be sure of, is that there is no madness when it comes to recruiting Pokemon. As civilized and uncivilized Pokemon have their own thoughts and opinions and we hope, the challengers respect their decisions." Then let out a calming breath, "the three rules of recruiting a Pokemon of your choosing follow." Then lifts a finger.

"One: You must first ask the Pokemon who has caught your interests of joining your team. Even if they aren't civilized we highly suggest you ask. IF they are interested, your bangle color will turn blue, if they are uncertain it will be green and if they're not interested. It will be red." Then raised a second finger.

"Two: if your still persistent of having them joining you, then you may challenge them to a battle. This will have your bangle turn into flashing lights and will form a digitized battle arena if they accept your offer." Then cleared his throat. "Though this occurrence might happen often, as most Pokemon of either sides, may want to prove each other if they have what it takes. Or testing out their strengths or your own skills. So don't be surprised if this option occurs often with both civilized or uncivilized Pokemon."

He then let out a frustrated sigh and shaking his head. Feeling bit shameful for this rule being in place. "And lastly the Third option: Dominating..." He growled out as he stretches out his collar a bit and let out a low groan. "I don't encourage this one, but there have been reports of some Pokemon. Enjoying this option or liking this rule being in place, as most...or a lot are common to the practice." Then glares harshly at the screen, "BUT! This rule only applies to those who are uncivilized or living in the wild! Wild Pokemon prefer this more than the other two rules, cause this way they show respect to you for rendering them useless." The Dragonite then raises a finger in a threatening manner. "HOWEVER, Dominating must be done in a specific order that render the Pokemon useless or unable to move. You either subdue them and pin them down into the ground, where your bangle will let out 3 beeps to indicate how long, before the Pokemon submits. It will keep going if the Pokemon is way past your experience level."

Then swipes his arm to the side, "We do not encourage this to be use on civilized Pokemon, or working over anything personal related." Then points at the screen. "Subdue them, tie them up or using status effect moves are permitted. But once you hear your bangle chiming out, then stop- you have succeeded."

Then crosses his arms and nods his head, "we do not encourage any fantasies or dirty deeds you may have conjuring in your head. The bangle will give the Pokemon who does break this rule, a large dose of electricity and disqualify them from competing. By breaking off from their arms into pieces." And then closed his eyes to calm himself down. "And there you have it, if a Pokemon refuses to battle you or join you when asking them. You will get a hologram image of them not being compatible to your team from your bangle. So with that out of the way and you all who are watching."

Then salutes, "I hope to one day see you and your team at the Pokemon league! You have until next year before the Competition starts, to gather up the eight gym badges and fight in the League. We are all waiting for you and good luck!" With that the live feed of the station fades to black and then the TV turning off- as Lance the Kanto Champion and the Pokemon committee has reopen the League Competitions once more!

Thus is where our story begin with one hopeful individual, adventuring out to show ad prove his worth to the world as well, forming the best team anyone has ever laid eyes on! Too one day compete and challenge the Elite four with his own party members and possibly family! With his first step is taking on the Viridian city gym leader, Blue!

Xxx

At the Viridian city Gym, lot of disturbance could be heard coming from the gym. That is drowning out the big city, with roars of cheers echoing out of the moderate size building. With lights flashing in and out- windows getting hit by what looked to be gushing waters or powerful hose splashing against them. Pokemon outside the gym, were huddling around the center of the location, watching a wide screen monitor of the battle taking place inside the building.

Between the gym leader Blue, a very competitive and egotistic Blastoise- who had earn the title of being the eighth gym leader. For his massive strength and battling capabilities, to even being able to stand toe-to-toe against the legendary champion Lance himself! Though because of his arrogance and unable to keeping up with Lance, Blue and his team lost the competition league championships.

But were offer to being the replacement for the Viridian city gym! After the original gym leader had gone and disappeared, never to be heard from or even even reporting back to the Pokemon committee. So Blue and his team took the offer and right now, is currently fighting a challenger who apparently hasn't learned about this gym. Supposed to be challenge last, as the Blastoise on the screen began charging up energy into his fist, covering it with icy cold winds and turning bright blue.

Threw the fist back and thrusts it forward towards what looked to be a badly bruised and beaten up Pikachu, who widen his eyes and let out a painful cry! Being flown through the arena with a loud sonic boom and straight out the door! Scaring some of the Pokemon nearby, who watched the electric mouse bounce and tumble wildly on the ground, too then gasping out air when his back slammed hard against the city fountain. Then falling into the water, gasping and breathing heavily- his entire body was beaten and bruised up, pieces of his fur were frozen with the tip of his tail having icicles hanging off from it.

The boy grunted and breathed out heavily, even whimpering and gasping for air as he is crawling his way out from the fountain and onto the ground. In a slump and tumble onto his stomach, opening his eyes weakly towards the gym entrance and saw the smug smile Blastoise walking out and laughing loudly.

"Geez what kind of idiot like you come from?" Scoff Blue while laughing and boasting with a big smile. "Punks like you should stay in whatever dump you come from." Snicker the boy while shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder, "I mean, you honestly believe this is where you can get your first gym badge? And with that pathetic strength of yours too? Puh-lease!" He then laughed loudly, getting his teammates to snicker and laugh along with him.

With some cheerleader female Pokemon giggling and adding more salt to the injury, with a Female Weavile thrusting her hips out. "A pathetic mon like you, shouldn't bother competing in the league." Then flick her claw up. "Not even charming either."

Then a curvy looking Medicham came out while pressing herself against Blue's arm. "uncivilized Pokemon like you don't even deserve to be in the same league as Blue, or any other gym leaders." She giggled out while rubbing herself against Blue. "No battle experience, no knowledge how Pokemon battles work...how do you even survive out there is beyond me."

Making the Pikachu on the ground to grit his teeth and tries to get back on his feet. "I will...I will...I will win..." He muttered out as he was getting up onto his knees. "I will...show you...I will show all of you to, to not..." but couldn't finished his sentence as Blue.

Just faked out a yawn and aimed his canons towards the Pikachu and blasted him with a Hydro pump! Sending him flying straight towards some of the buildings, creating a massive crack in the wall. Leaving the Pikachu soak and drench to the bones, before falling down onto the ground- nearly passing out. "Whatever weakling, when the day comes that you actually can stand face to face too me. Is when the Milktanks stops making milks from their bodies!" Then turns around, giving few slaps to his girls cheeks, who giggle and moan. "Come on girls, let's leave the drowning rat to his sorrows, knowing he will never be able to compete." Cackle the boy while walking back inside the gym.

Leaving a life injured Pikachu in the streets, who is panting and groaning heavily. Barely able to keep his conscious in place. Watching how no one, not a single mon in this town were coming up to check on him, or even help bring him to the Pokemon center! Because of Blue's influence and recent fame of nearly defeating the Champion and his team. Everyone has been somewhat adopted bit of his crudeness or ideology of not helping out the weak or tending to them. Very few Pokemon were like that nowadays, considering Blue feats has everyone quite awe inspired by him.

The Pikachu, who is left on the ground can even see the distaste or disgusted look they have in their eyes when facing them. Even some of the parents pulling their children away from him, or telling them they shouldn't help a wild rat like him. Just leaving the Pikachu there with his injuries, not even sparing a oran berry or ways to help dry his soak body up. '_What did I expect...this is normal treatment for me anyway."_ The Pikachu thought and figure to allow his consciousness to fade away and go into darkness.

Let his body naturally heal from the injury, despite wanting help or asking for some. He couldn't really get it. He is in too much pain to even speak or even get a verbal sentence out, that could reach out to somebody. But he also knows it will be a waste of time, because of Blue's arrogance and thoughts about uncivilized Pokemon or wild Pokemon in general? Lot of civilized Pokemon viewed them not really important or have the intelligence to being with them... Now granted, its not like that in other cities. Just those who look up to Blue or inspired by him, will have this mindset.

"Oh no what happened to you!" Came a voice in front of Pikachu. Who tried to open his eyes and move to see who it was, though his vision is too blurry to see. "Damn that Blue...and this city." Stated the voice sounding quite concern and worry for him. That he even felt them scooping their arms underneath him, to then with grunting noises and bit struggle in their tone. "Don't...don't worry ugh." She grunted out, "I will fix you up in no time, just hang in there and get some sleep okay?" The voice sooth out while gently brushing and rubbing his back. Making the Pikachu to try his best to get a clear image of his rescuers face, before he totally blacks out.

And managed to see them and saw it is a Lilligant, before darkness surrounded him and his body forcing him to sleep.

Xxx

It felt like hours for him despite being dark. The boy couldn't figure out what time it is, or how many hours he's been asleep for. But one thing for sure he is quite sure of, his body wasn't in pain...minus few kinks here and sharp pains there. He is laying down on something comfortable and soft on his back, feeling like cushions or maybe a sofa? Too even smelling a delicious aroma in the distance that is welcoming to his nose, that it was enough for the Pikachu to start stirring and blinking his eyes open.

Staring up at what look to be a ceiling of a house, with a wooden ceiling fan cooling off the room. His ears twitched lightly before shifting his head to the right. Looking out what seemed to be a furnished living room, with a very nice decorative looking table in the middle with flower arrangements. A Tv nestle up against a wall, with floral pattern curtains covering the windows. It felt very warm and welcoming in the living room.

He began to slowly sit up as to not hurt himself or open any wounds. Blinking his eyes down at himself seeing he was nestled and tuck neatly on the sofa, with a very nice and warm blanket. Then turn towards the table and saw what look to be some cloth and water to warm him up and preventing him from catching a cold. The boy spotted what seems to be stairs leading upward, a dining room and some hallways...probably leading to the laundry room or washroom.

Then the smell hit his nose again and couldn't help but let out a cute 'Chaa~ That smells good..." he suddenly said and then turned his head over his shoulders, hearing a squeak and a happy.

"OH! Your awake that is great news," It came from a Lilligant who is eye smiling towards him and holding what seems to be a tray of two bowls. "I wasn't sure what you'd like or what kind of food you usually eat. But hearing you say my cooking smells great, then I know you'd enjoy it!" Giggle the girl while walking on over and places the tray down on the table.

Making Pikachu to stare at her for a bit and then towards what looked to be soup made of delicious looking berries, then looking back towards the Lilligant who pulled a chair over and sat down. "Gotta be careful though, it is hot." she smiled while lifting the first bowl up and handing it over towards the Pikachu. "Also I hope you didn't mind the help, I just..." Then look down with a sad look. "It was wrong for anyone here not to help you out like that. Blue can be quite...the jerk and has influence a lot of Pokemon."

Pikachu shook his head, "no problem at all-" and accepted the bowl. Before digging into it and scarfing it down, causing Lilligant to widen her eyes at the huge appetite! "Honestly, I think it's because I kept re-challenging the gym, the Pokemon here probably got annoyed." He said with his mouth full, definitely having manners of that a wild Pokemon.

Though Lilligant didn't mind and actually giggle with how his notched ear, will twitch and bob lightly upward. Seemingly enjoying the food greatly, "By the way-" the boy paused and took a gulp and sighing out, while grinning to the girl. "Thanks for the help, sitting there being soak and wet was not fun." He thanked her and resumed back to scarfing down the soup. Making her to giggle lightly and nod, before returning to watching him again.

"So...why did you challenge Blue? You do know that he is usually the last gym battle, most league competitors take on." And then raised her hand, pointing towards the bangle on Pikachu's arm. When he looked up curiously towards her and was about to ask, how she know? "Because your wearing the League bangle. Not hard to miss honestly," she joked while then looking down at her lap and laughed when Pikachu moved his bowl forward.

Hoping to ask for seconds and then let out a cut chaa when she nudge her head to the second bowl. Earning a blush on her face at how cute he sounds. As he goes and begin scarfing down the second bowl of soup, "My...it like you never really eat anything. You sure you've been taken care of yourself?" Asked Lilligant, bit concerned now that she began taking note of the boy's body?

He...was not in good health in a Pikachu sense. This Pikachu in front of her is quite thin looking, seemingly haven't eaten a lot of meals over whenever the last he ate. His left ear seems...to be broken a bit? With the way it struggles to lift upward, all the while there some left over bruises and marks on his body, indicating the boy has been in a lot of fights...and seemingly lost a good chunk of them. "Oh my, I am being very rude!" She gasp out and bowed her head.

Making the Pikachu to pause mid slurp of his soup, staring confusingly at her. "My name is Sasha, and you are?" She greeted while playfully moving a hand forward. Then yelps when the Pikachu happily wags his tail and claps one hand on hers. Shaking her up and down from the greeting, awing to herself how adorable this was, "_He does have manner's like a civilized Pokemon...maybe he is half civilized?"_ She thought to herself.

"Name's Sparks!" Sparks announced while letting go of the girls hand and resume eating. "It's a name I given myself, and I like the name. Don't care if it's generic or not- I was born with it and I am sticking with it." He stated with a firm tone. Making Sasha to raise a brow and tilt her head curiously of what he meant, 'he giving himself that name'? But couldn't ask when he placed the bowl down and gave a happy chu and rubbing his stomach.

"Man that was delicious! I never ate a home meal like that before!" Sparks praised, getting Sasha to raise her eye brows even further. Having a suspicion that Sparks probably wasn't exactly...raised by a family in the wild, but something else. "By the way Sasha," which had the girl shaking her head out of her thoughts and looks to him. "Since you know about the bangle," he raised his arm up and grinned. "Does that mean your a competitor yourself? If so, I am looking to recruit Pokemon onto my future team for the League competition!"

"M-Me...oh no, no, no, no." Sasha giggled out nervously while shaking her head and hands. "I am not a battler, nor do I even like to battle. Too barbaric in my opinion," she stated lightly as she stood up and bends down to grab the tray. "Besides, why would anyone want someone like me on their team anyway?" She giggled out with a cute tilt of her head and began moving towards the kitchen.

Sparks watches her leave and hums lightly, finding this to be quite odd? Looking over the girl after finally able to see her body. He can tell she is quite the powerful Pokemon, if anything he learned about female Pokemon and how to know their strengths are great? Is how their assets or growth is like and from what he can tell.

Sasha is quite the battler, with that yellow elegant top of hers. He can detail out just how large her breasts were, considering they were literally pressing and pushing up against her yellow short top. Daring to show some under boobs with how small the top seemed. Just the bounce alone he can deduce that Sash Breasts were near the F to G cups! Indicating that she has great physical capabilities, while the skirt like grassy dress, that sways and flaps lightly whenever she walks or swaying those hips of hers.

Along with a nice rippling of her ass from what he can see, and the slight inward curve to her mid-section and going outward to her hips that extends probably near her shoulders. Indicates she is also great at Special capabilities as well! Meaning she will be the perfect Pokemon to have on his team!

"_The downside is that she will kick my ass! I can't fight a Pokemon like her, who knows how much experience she has in battles."_ The boy thought to himself and watches the girl begin cleaning up the dishes and even humming to a tune, letting out few gasps when water splashed onto her. Making her step away and desperately tries to dry her shirt off. Only for it to stick and cling to her heavily, having her to whine cutely and just shrugs her shoulders. "_That and she is bit too adorable with her actions..."_

There is one way he thought and that is to try and dominate her. But it is ill advise when doing that to a civilize Pokemon, and he could get into a lot of trouble for doing so. Especially if the bangle of his breaks and disqualifies him from the competition. He will have to be strategic about this "_maybe I can probably do it while she is sleeping? I mean, they did say using status effects to help make the dominating easier- and considering she's a sleep, it will be considered a status effect."_

After deciding to do that and going through the plan, the two Pokemon hanged out a bit more ad chatted with one another. With Sparks offering a spot for Sasha to have for his team, while being a bit persistent about wanting her on the team. Despite the giggles and blushes she was giving, while saying how Sparks is kind enough to go the distance of asking her, or recruiting her not for her kindness and helping him off the streets? But also believing she will be great for his team, but decline every offer he threw at her.

The discussion continued until finally came and Sasha, who secretly didn't want the boy to leave. As it does get boring being here and living here by herself. Knew he is adamant about taking the league challenge..so she offered him to stay for the night and would have offer a guest room. But laughed when the Pikachu had apparently got so comfy on the couch? He fell asleep on it and didn't move, making the girl to watch over him for few seconds on the stairs before ascending up and heading to her room.

Xxx

"Much I don't mind joining him and...being bit worried." Sasha began musing out. As she goes and began removing her clothes off from her body, walking around her bedroom. Opening and closing some of the drawers, "But I am not a fighter..." She sighed out and groaned after pulling her shirt off and felt her F cups bouncing wildly against her bra, to even looking like her bra is bit wet. "He honestly has no use for me anyway, I haven't learn any battling moves when I was a Petilil." Then whined with bubbly eyes when she stared at the mirror.

"And to make things worse!" She growled out and grab a handful both her boobs and lifted them up. Watching nectar slowly leak out from her breasts, dripping onto her bra and soaking them. "I have this to worry about." She muttered and just snaps the bra off and threw it aside. While snapping a button off from her skirt, to allow it to fall and sent chills throughout her body.

Feeling the cold air hitting her slender legs, her tone stomach and hips. Causing her to shiver and gently poses to the right of her full body mirror, watching how her cheeks bounce just very slightly within her thong like panties. Watching her boobs hang lightly against her hands and absorbing them a bit.

"Stupid nectar build up...why did I have to suffer this the most from my family?" She muttered before facing forward and deadpanning at how more nectar began leaking out. "And considering the Pheromones it gives off, and a special trait whenever someone eats it? I'm afraid it will bother Sparks greatly if I did join him." Then whined and closed her eyes. "Oh well...might as well start sucking it out, before his nose picks up the aroma...another sleepless night." She growled out and turned her light off, before heading to her bed and getting comfortable. But also positioning herself in a way to having her right boob up to her mouth, so she can begin sucking away at the nectar.

Only to immediately fall asleep after twenty minutes sleeping on the bed, not finishing up what she was doing. Causing the nectar problem to get worse during her sleep and even more so! Considering footsteps could be heard creaking and lightly stepping up the steps. Stopping at the top when a loud creak was made, causing the girl to mutter in her sleep and rolled onto her back. Smacking her lips lightly and having her boobs dangle out on both side of her, kicking bit of her blankets away.

The footsteps proceeded once more and were reaching towards her doorway. The knob lightly twisting to the left, then to the right a bit and then back to the left. Before unlatching from the lock and the door began opening up to reveal...Sparks! Who poked his head inside and began scanning the room for a bit, the room not being to decorative or furnish like the rest of the house. Though it was filled with the natural things a girl will need.

The moonlight shine against his blue color eyes, reflecting off from the bed. Seeing his target and hopefully new member of his team? The boy gulp lightly and began entering the room with steady steps, holding in his hands a bundle of rope. Reason, well he hasn't learned Thunder wave yet and this was the best next thing he could think of- that will be considered a paralyze status. The bangle started glowing blue, indicating he is entering the Dominating phase.

The boy crawled up onto the bed and began removing Sasha's blankets, making the boy to lightly blush at the sight of her slender legs and thong like panties. Laughing a bit as they were the color green. "Okay...to make this easier for me, I should go and tie the legs up." He whispered to himself and began and carefully, grab each leg from the girl and pushing them together. Causing bit of a mew to come out form Sasha, forcing Sparks to freeze in place and shut his eyes with his ears folded back.

Too then relaxing when she didn't wake up and continued with his mission and began moving the rope around the girl's ankles and slowly moving it upward towards her shin. With his legs going between her own, pinning them close and rubbing up along them. That his sleek long sleeve pants were brushing and tickling lightly against the girl's bare skin. Having her lightly giggle a bit In her sleep, gently turning her head to the right.

Making Sparks to look up and pause every once awhile, to be sure she wasn't waking up. Biting his lips and then resume his actions. Unfortunately, despite he is focusing on the task? His body was responding to the effects of feeling the girl's body and skin, the light moans she was giving out. Were making the boy start to get hard and lightly erect.

Especially when he reached up to her pelvis and hips, staring at the green thong. His blue eyes shifting left and right to then scratching the side of his head. "...Tie up the hips or was it the thighs?" He muttered quietly, sitting down lightly on the girls legs a she pondered for a bit. Then stop himself from snapping his fingers, "the thighs!" He grinned. So he went and reaches over to the thighs, feeling the soft and smooth skin brushing over his hands. Sending chills and pleasures unintentionally to Sasha.

Who face turned a bit red and started to shift a bit, all the while because of feeling bit pleasure? The nectar started to build up once more within her boobs, causing them to swell a bit. A condition she has that, anytime Sasha feels bit pleasured, or gets to excited? The Garland like flower on her head slash hair, will produce nectar at a faster rate along with stronger pheromones.

Which is what Sparks body is reacting to and making things worse for the both of them. Considering, while he is beginning to lift her thighs up a bit? His hard on through his pants, is brushing and pushing up against Sasha's panties covered womanhood. Causing the girl to suck in her lip lightly and jerk a bit, that brushed against Sparks covered member. Forcing him to hiss out and suck in the air, to fight back a groan. Doing everything he can to not let it out, especially when coming from the right side of Sasha's thighs. Had him lifting her up once more and causing her womanhood and his covered member to grind up against each other.

Sending more pleasures and chills through the two bodies. The nectar building up faster within her breasts that they were literally, starting to cover her boobs.

It took awhile and lots of touching and unintentionally pleasuring one another, Sparks. Who is red in the face and panting lightly. Has finally reach up towards the girls boobs and upper body, sitting on top of her stomach, with his legs pinning her sides. Staring down at the girl with one last line of rope ready to bind her. The moon reflecting off the girl's smooth and soft looking skin, to his blue eyes as he scan her over and going through his thoughts of being able to succeed in dominating her?

He is bit worried that she could easily break out of her bindings and then beating him up later. Something he had considered might happened. But shook the thought away and gave himself an encouraging nod, though before he could start tying up her upper body. He began sniffing the air a bit, "Hmm?" he hummed out and continued sniffing the air some more.

Something that smells really nice and inviting, along with causing his instincts to get bit wild up. Had the boy sniffing the air around for a bit, before looking down towards Sasha. Then leans down towards her swollen looking boobs, to then sniffing them. "That sweet aroma is coming from these?" He muttered and wondered why that his, the wet looking boobs did look appetizing for a reason and seemed to be wet with something he is not sure of.

Though when he looked around at the nipple area, he spotted something spilling out and moves a finger over to the nipple. Causing Sasha to let out a low gasp when he did so, but was swift enough to scoop whatever it was leaking out and place his finger in his mouth. Too then widening his eyes, "its honey!" Then looks down at the light panting girl. "I didn't know Lilligant's produce honey?"

It is delicious too he thought and couldn't help himself but to lean down towards the left breast. Grabbing a hol don it, which caused Sasha to moan out a bit and shifting her legs. Despite them being bounded, then gasping and panting lightly when she then felt something wrapping around her boob. Sparks, fiddled around a bit of figuring out how he should place the boob into his mouth? Wanting to get more of the tasting nectar from the girl, but ending up somewhat failure.

He tried opening his mouth wide as possible, only for the boob to be too slippery and wet with nectar. That his lips kept sliding and sinking into the fleshy orb. Too even pushing downward that caused more nectar to leak out from the boob. He tried grabbing the breast with two hands and squeeze the nectar or squirt the nectar into his mouth. But with how his hands constantly slipping upward in a cone fashion and flicking the nipple. Had him bit afraid the motion will wake the girl up, despite how...well in his mind, pleasing her voice sounded when moaning.

He has no idea what she was doing to the girl, that in her sleep. She is beginning to have a wet dream and a very hot one too- even embarrassed inside the dream. That her mind was making her think it is Sparks, who's pleasuring her and bringing these amazing sensation. Despite only meeting the first time. Hell, the dream went so far as to the girl wrapping her hands around the Pikachu's head and stuff him into her left breast.

"Mmm yes..." She moaned in her sleep, feeling a tongue swirling and lapping around her nipples and boobs. Feeling two sets of hands gently pressing and pushing against said boob, in order to squeeze the nectar out from within her. "Mm suck it up...yes," she opened her mouth to let out a cute squeak as her other hand went downward to her womanhood. Sipping through her green thong and ready to start masturbating, only to feel restricted from doing so- when something rough rub between her fingers and feeling of... "_Rope? Why is there..."_

The girl began feeling her body rocking and bouncing, with extra weight on top of her. Causing her to move and tilt her head left to right before gasping out, widening her orange eyes in a dazed. Pulling her hand away from her womanhood, then looking downward between gasps and heavy breathing with a big blush on her face.

Too then staring dubiously to what she thought was a dream! Seeing Sparks actually on top of her and with a cute, eye smile on his face- sucking and licking away the nectar inside of her left breast. Though because of her getting pleasured and feeling the boy mouth on her body, is causing her garland to swell up her other boob which is now G cup in size and sloshing about. "...What...are you doing?" She asked between hot breathes, causing Sparks one ear to shoot up along with his tail!

Making Sasha to coo on the inside and wondered if the boy is intentionally being cute with these actions or not. Watching his eyes open up and slowly turn his head at the girl, then folding his ears back while letting go of her boob with a wet pop. Panting and breathing heavy for a bit, while staring down at the fleshy orb and towards the girl. Who then shifted her eyes down towards the ropes on her legs and thighs, making Sparks to look as well and giving out light chuckles.

"Um, uh..." Then rubs the back of his head and figure to be blunt. "I'm...Dominating you?" He smiled after saying that and watches the girls eyes shift left and right lightly. Before they began growing and bulging out, with her teeth showing. "The reason is because, I figure I wouldn't-" though felt his ears ringing loudly when she let out a frightful scream!

"KYAAAA, NOOO! Noo, I don't want to be dominated!" Sasha screamed out and began bucking wildly on the bed, causing her boobs to slap and bounce wildly against her body. Even slapping Sparks in the chin, "no, no, no, no!" She continued screaming and manages to roll the two of them off the bed and slamming onto the floor! Her being on top and him on bottom, her pelvis roughly slamming against his covered member.

Causing the girl to squeak out and nearly lost to her instincts of how big he was. Before shaking her head and tried her best to getting up from the floor. Struggling though, considering Sparks out of instincts had wrap his arms around her, so she wouldn't get hurt. Only to regret the choice as he was getting squished and pummel wildly from the swollen boobs of her, to even suffocating a bit when she pushed down hard against him.

Then inhaling a lot of breath when he got release, watching the girl grabbing onto her bed and wobbly getting onto her feet. Before screaming some more and began hopping her way out of the bedroom! Doing everything she can to escape, giving Sparks quite the alluring and sexy view of her bouncing butt cheeks when she began fleeing. "No wait Sasha, I can explain how the dominating works!" He managed to stutter out while getting back up on his feet.

"No, I know what dominating means and I am not ready!" She screamed and then blushed red, before rapidly rephrasing, "not, not that I am not ready for that. I just don't want it!" She screamed and began hopping towards the stairs. Hearing Sparks running on out from her room before squeaking out a Pika, when his feet got tangled up by her skirt and sent him towards the hallway wall.

The girl and her nature to worry about others, quickly stops at the edge of the steps and turns around. "You alright?!" She asked towards the boy, feeling her breasts beginning to become over bearing and heavy on her, to even feeling her hormones raging out now. No thanks to her sucking the nectar earlier before heading to bed, that she felt the heat building up between her legs.

Even once in awhile shifting her gaze down towards the Pikachu's crotch area. "Yeah, yeah I'm good just a little headache." Sparks moaned out while backing away from the wall and shaking his head, before turning his attention towards the girl. Then panic when she went to turn around, she began flailing her arms about and pinwheeling them with owlish eyes! Of losing her balance and began teetering back and forth!

"Sasha!" Sparks suddenly screamed out and ran right over towards the girl, "I gotcha!" He exclaimed as both hands whip outward in order to grabbing her arms. Only to raise a brow when the girl let out a very sultry moan from her throat, while whimpering both delight and light pain with bit of water in her eyes.

Then both blink their eyes and look down at where he grabbed her. "Sparks...those are my boobs." Sasha bluntly said and let out another sultry moan when the boy gave couple firm squeezes to her G cups, while squirting out nectar within. Then panic when said boobs, considering how wet they are from sweat and nectar, began slipping out from his hands. Causing the girl to let out a frightful yelp only to then felt the boy, dive bombing towards her in hopes of lessen the damage down the stairs!

As they tumbled and rolling down the flight of steps, the ropes coming undone and snapping apart. While the bangle on Sparks arms gave out one beep, from them landing on the ground and came to a stop up against a wall. That another beep could be heard, with both the girl and boy groaning and moaning in pain. Sasha in a sitting position, holding her arms around the Pikachu's head and having him slightly absorbed into her slowly growing double G cups now. As the nectar was becoming too much for her to handle and is even making her hormones rage.

Bucking lightly with a short gasp from her pelvis touching against Sparks cover member. Making her imagination go wild of exactly how big is he? Her eyes were going hazy, her breath was becoming labor- the sensations she felt throughout their tussle was clogging her mind and is causing her natural instincts wanting to mate awaken.

The girl felt the boy groaning a bit and pulling away, feeling his hand that's on her thighs slide on up her leg. Sending chills and tingling sensation through her spine that her shuddering and shamefully getting wet from the feeling, with her golden hazy eyes stares into slight confused blue eyes that also were bit hazy.

No doubt the nectar she thought, he was drinking from her is starting to take effect. "...Sparks." She cooed out and places a hand onto his cheek, making him freeze up and stared at the hand. Too then letting out a low chuu, which had Sasha giggling. "I'm sorry..." And then a third beep could be heard, to then the bangle lights turning gold. Indicating that Dominating is a success!

"Sorry, sorry for-" He then got tackled down onto the floor this time. With the girl on top who meshed their lips together and began making out with the boy in a heated kiss. Rubbing and pressing her half naked body against Sparks clothed body. Hearing the boy letting out a growl of pleasure from the sudden action and shaking began moving his arms over her body.

Rubbing and caressing her back, feeling the girl's leaf like hands dance and rub along his chest. Moving in ways of being sensual and sexual, grabbing the hem of his shirt to try and getting it off of him. Feeling it was only fair considering she's just in her thong. That the two separate from the kiss with drool connecting to one another, with the boy lifting his arms above his head and help the girl remove the blue lightning streak design shirt off from him and away to who knows where.

Then felt the girl immediately going down to his chest and inhaling his scent! Both boy and girl hormones and instincts to making love were clouding their judgment. Sasha, let out moans and squeaks when she felt the boy hands, slapping right onto her bouncy rear! Grabbing each ass cheek with all five of his fingers, to then caressing and moving them about. Making her shudder and shake violently as she trails kisses and licks, even sucking motions against his chest and stomach.

Having her raise her ass higher and higher into the air when she is doing this. Enjoying the way his fingers dance along her cheeks. Giggling sensually with how he will give each cheek a small smack, before pressing his palm into them and sink into her light bubble butt, then let out a sexual moan when she felt two fingers slipping through her thong and began playing with her womanhood.

After awhile and done touching each other bodies and pleasuring one another. Their clothes were laid out everywhere in the living as screams and howls could be heard from the house. With Sasha and Sparks connecting to one another, after the girl had rid of his pants and boxers. She was met with quite a meaty member for a Pikachu, and quite thick too- curious if her nectar had anything to do with it?

Only for her to beg for it and now is being pressed up against the wall! Hefted into the air and beginning to slam up and down against Spark's member, "AAH! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" She howled out and threw her head into the wall. Wrapping her hands around his head so it can be pressed against her boobs, enjoying the way he is hungrily sucking away at the nectar in her slosh like breasts.

Feeling his member stretching out her inner walls, causing her to scream by the second when she slams down into his hard on? It will stretch her out even more, including causing her stomach to bulge out! Feeling his hands gripping hard and tight against her ass cheeks, thrusting up and down repeatedly and rapidly into the girl. That she could only see stars in her eyes, constantly adjusting and gripping the back of his head whenever she felt she about to fall.

Knowing she is just falling right down into his amazing throbbing member! She then let out a whoa when he pulled them away from the wall, stumbling about in the room as they walked or bounced about sending more sensations through one another, with the girl widening her eyes. "Sparks...noo- I don't want people to see." She giggled slashed moaned out in her horny state and literally let out a pleasurable screech. When she got pushed up against her living room windows, feeling the boy's lips and mouth now assaulting her neck. The coldness coming from her windows coursing through her body, with her boobs squishing and flattening up against the glass. That you could see her nipples being pushed into them from the outside,while being rubbed roughly against the glass by moving up and down.

Even spreading her legs out more to show Sparks impressive member going in and out of her womanhood, that and her pelvis roughly grinding against the window with the cold window and warmth of his member. It just sent the girl to cloud nine, to the point that her tongue began hanging out and her eyes rolling to the back of her head, feeling Sparks growling out and capturing her lips.

His member knotting deep within her and began shooting and releasing his release heavily into the girl, with her doing the same. As the two of them kept pounding and bucking against one another that they did not stop releasing against one another until they felt drained and collapsing onto the floor. With Sash keeping him close and locking him against her body, both boy and girl having swirls in their eyes indicating...well they just fainted from their first pleasurable release and fell asleep.

Xxx

Morning has come to the city as we see out two fellow Pokemon. Outside of the gates of Viridian city, with Sparks having quite the embarrassed and shameful look on his face. Pacing left and right worriedly of what he did to Sasha last night! Knowing full well he is going to get a mouthful of what just happened last night, let alone where things led too. "It was like I couldn't keep my hormones in control and just..." then placed his hands against his face. "She probably hates me..."

"...No, she doesn't." Sasha voice suddenly pique, causing the electric mouse to whip his head and then turn towards the girl. Who had quite the eye smile and embarrassing looking blush, even twirling a string of hair with one finger laughing. "I...uhh...actually, actually enjoyed it Sparks." She stutter out while folding her hands in front of her body. Lowering her head cutely before shifting her gaze up. "Though you probably are confused right?"

Which had the boy tilt his head and nod lightly, too then widen his eyes when she then said with a lifted. "You see- us Lilligant and Petilil's have this stupid condition in our bodies. Where if we get too excited or bit over worked or erm, horny?" She choked out the last part while looking away sheepishly. "The Garland on our heads as Lilligant, while the leafs around our hair as Petilil. Starts producing things like Nectar or Honey within our well...bodies. That it travels on downwards and store inside our well, boobs." She informed while gently scratching her cheeks. "And...sometimes, sometimes down there as well. That the nectar and honey has a weird property, that it causes any Pokemon who drinks it or eats it. To become extremely horny and makes them wanting to mate other Pokemon."

Then raised a hand with a happy blush before Sparks could even speak. "Yes, it happens to us as well. Just having the nectar build up inside of our boobs, causes us to get really horny and even sometime. Wanting to mate any Pokemon nearby. Hence why we usually well...try to suck the nectar ourselves."

Sparks let out an ah and wrap his hands behind his head, smiling. "So that's what happened! Phew here I thought it was because of natural instincts. I didn't want you to think I wanted to dominate you because of your figure or how sexy you look." Which had him pause in place before blushing of what he just said. Earning the girl to say 'oh my' softly before grabbing her cheeks in bashfulness, though widened them.

"Wait isn't that what Dominating..." Then saw the boy blink his eyes and rapidly shake his head.

"Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that!" He grinned, "If I did the bangle on my arm would have sent a discharge of energy and disqualified me in the league." Sparks then points to the bangle, "though I heard the three beeps last night. Indicating that I had successfully dominated you last night, to become part of my team!" And then threw both arms above his head in a cheering fashion! "And I am so stoke to working alongside you, battle with you and competing..." then slowed down his speech. "And why are you nervously chuckling and shaking your head."

"Err...Spark, I know this might come to surprise you." Then waved her hand. "But I honestly now want to join you, after you explain that to me. But I'm afraid to say..." She paused and realized why it is he tried dominating her last night. Female Pokemon assets are known to determine how strong a Pokemon is, and being cursed species as she is? The nectar build up and having to constantly drink it herself has giving her this amazing body over the years...she did not gain them from battling.

"But um...I-I don't know how to fight!" She quickly said and bow her head down in apologetic way. Making Sparks to stare for a tiny bit, before twitching his mouth and chuckling lightly before it finally dawned on him.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

This only the beginning of their adventure and partnering up, as Team Sparks is finally born! What kind of trials awaits them on their quest, to compete in the Kanto League Competition as the journey begin!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Disclaimer: Hey everyone, another update for a chapter is done. Glad to finally getting back to writing again, and getting the second chapter of this story took awhile. Considering, was trying to figure out what would be good first opponent for Sasha and moving things forward. Along with fully explain few things that might have been confusing in the first chapter.**

**Which I fully explained here of the situation between Sparks and Sasha. I have also added the growth idea I had in Different Tale of Ash Ketchum, onto this one- where I will be taking full advantage of it here than there. Either than that I'm just happy to having this get updated alongside Pokemon battle academy.**

**The next story I will definitely update next is Different Tale of Ash ketchum. Having an idea for a chapter centering around our favorite Team Rocket trio. Too then try out another story... I am going to attempt doing a crossover story after the Different Tale gets updated. So hope you all look forward to that, and without further adieu- have fun and enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Sasha's First Battle!**

Somewhere in the middle of Viridian forest, sounds of pleasure could be heard in the distance. Skin slapping against one another echo throughout the woods. Moans and cries also could be heard, as we can see that Sasha and sparks, are once more at it with one another. With the female Pokemon having his head locked in tight within her F cup breasts! Pushing and squeezing the right boob with her free hand, in order to push out the nectar that built up inside of her breasts.

Feeling quite amazing with the Pikachu's tongue lapping and licking all around her nipple. Enjoying the way her thick nipple would press and get soak with his tongue. Getting chewed on by his teeth, all the while being pulled into his mouth. Causing her to constantly throw her head left to right- moaning and howling out in pure bliss! "oooh, mmm...harder..." She moaned out as the pleasure is clouding her train of thought.

Yelping and grunting repeatedly from Sparks, pounding and thrusting away at her womanhood. Using his hands to pull her legs apart so her can go deep. While discharging a lot of electricity from his cheeks, to improve her sensitivity more! She shook and shudder as the girl turn her head away and close her eyes tightly. Moving and rocking her hips with the boy's movements, enjoying how her pelvis and his own were slamming against one another!

Her nectar literally flying out from her free boob. Splashing and hitting against her face and the side of Spark's cheek sacs. She heard a wet pop and felt her one breast being freed, only to scream out in pleasure when the boy. Switch over to her other breast and began sucking away the nectar hungrily! "Spaaarks!" she let out one final scream! Feeling a sudden rush of he release splashing against the boy's member, with him slamming one more time into her and filling her out before everything went white.

Xxx

The two were now resting on some logs, doing everything not to stare at one another having quite the red faces on their looks. Sasha, moving and adjusting her breasts back into her top, while shifting and rocking her hips to adjust her pants. While Sparks, is placing his shirt back over his body, popping his head out with both ears twitching lightly, before sighing and hanging his head down.

"I think finally understand why you wanted me to start...um, sucking the nectar now." Sparks started saying with a light chuckle, scratching his cheek gently. "It produces strong pheromones to other Pokemon, who has a good sense of smell. Causing them to behave on their...sexual instincts?" He asked slowly with bit of confusion. Watching the girl finally getting her chest in place and hang her head down lightly nodding,

"Yeah I don't know why it does? But apparently, all grass type females suffer from this." Sasha explained while grabbing her right arm and nervously rubs it. "It's worse for the Lilligant species, on the account of their Garland, it produces quite the strong aroma and is unavoidable when a Pokemon smells it." Then sighed. "While other grass types, its usually either honey or sap within their bodies. That has less of a smell than nectar does. Or in this case, less pheromones than we have." She stated with bit of a cold stare towards the ground.

Making Sparks to let out a low nod of his head and then reach the back of his neck, wagging his tail back and forth through the open hole the back of his pants supports. "And because of this nectar you have...it causes a lot of swelling?" He asked curiously, hoping he can understand his partner more and the situation she is in. Too which the girl lifted her head and gave a very sorry smile.

"Yeah..." Then stood upright and raised a hand. "I guess can't blame ya for it. On the account as you said, Female Pokemon strength can be seen depending how big their well...Breasts are." Chuckle the girl while looking away shyly. "Sadly for me and all Lilligants, if we don't generally take care of the Nectar? Our breasts starts overflowing with it and start becoming quite...well big." Then cleared her throat a bit. "My mom especially didn't want to do anything like, getting the nectar out from me as a Petilil, for she was afraid that the pleasure might cloud my thoughts and mind at such a young age."

Which had Sparks raising his head and then let out a, "OH! That makes a lot more sense now, here I thought you were quite strong and powerful. But got very bashful and modest about your strength, you didn't want me to have you join. Cause you might sweep the competition." He chucked out with realization. "Well then...how about we start over?"

"Huh?" Sasha looked towards him with confusion while tilting her head a bit. Watching the boy happily hopping onto his feet and stuck his arm out.

"Let's reintroduce ourselves in a better manner. Since we kind of started off on the wrong foot and all." He joked with a big smile and then began introducing himself. "Hi there, my name is Sparks! I plan on taking on the Kanto league competition, in order to prove myself but also find a place I belong!"

Which had Sasha raising both her brows at that introduction, wondering what does he mean. Find a place he belongs, but ignored it for now and happily stands up with her own smile and claps her hands with the boy's extended hand. Shaking it, "Hello Sparks, my name is Sasha! Though I don't really have a goal in mind, but I will be honor to go and help compete with you for this league!" Then let's go of his hand and curiously tilt her head a bit. "Though you won't mind telling me again, what dominating means?"

The trees rustle and shook from the soft spring breeze, making the two look around a bit and happily stare at the trees for a bit. Watching some of the more wild like Pokemon, moving about or situating themselves better within the wild, unlike Civilized ones who prefer living in cities and such? Uncivilized Pokemon, prefer to live in the wilds and believe they are honoring their ancestors for living in the wild.

Sasha though sensed that Sparks felt at ease and happy out here. Though at the same time could sense he also felt bit home, when in towns. Though probably not now, especially what Blue did to him yesterday and how the town didn't help the young Pikachu? "Right then," and watches Sparks turn towards the girl with a grin. "You want to know what I meant right, when I told you that...I was dominating you right?" Which he got a nod and watch the girl, cutely fold her hands in front of her and watches the boy.

Raise his right hand and points to the bracelet, "You see this is the official League bracelet. It is a digitize equipment that allows Pokemon, to register and compete in the league." He began explaining than raises one finger. "It also transmit a signal, for said Pokemon that will change the color of the ring for whatever actions they will be doing. For example," He then touches the bracelet and twist it. Having the blue glow flashing yellow now. "Turning the bracelet like this, will enter in registration mode. Flashing yellow to let you know, your attempting to add a Pokemon to your party."

Thus making Sasha lean down a bit and get a closer look of the bracelet and saw the yellow glow. As she then shift her orange eyes up, "Okay, so how does the recruitment work while its flashing yellow?" She asked. Surprise how much he studied on this device...though no doubt, the Nurses at the Pokemon center's- informed him of how it worked. Considering there are three ways to get these, a Professor, Pokemon centers and Pokemon committee's set up in certain cities and towns.

"Well, you can ask someone to come join you and if they happened to have the same bracelet as you? It makes it easier to register and sync up, which turns the ring Gold: meaning success." Then turn the bracelet back to being blue, resting his arm down to his side and grinned. "And second method, in case you can't find somebody with the same bracelet, is to challenge a Pokemon to a fight. Granted, this method is not the best, on the account you and the person your asking have to on the same page."

"Huh?" Sasha stood upright and raised a finger cutely to her chin. "So they won't join you, even if you win?" She asked, being bit confused about this. But then saw Sparks nodding his head and smiled.

"Yeah, you see from what I can tell and the nurses informed me." Then rests a hand against a tree bark, wagging his tail up and down while rotating his hand. "The bracelet can pick up apparently body motions or emotions from Pokemon. And will turn red immediately after the fight, if the Pokemon loses- still won't join you. Even if you won and fought them into proving yourself too them. Which the second method can be picky." He laughed lightly, watching the girl give a side way glance. Nodding in understanding, cause not everyone will want to probably travel or leave their home.

"Which is probably why best doing that with wild Pokemon?" Sasha asked curiously, then giggle when the boy shrugged his shoulders. Saying it can still happen even with wild Pokemon, informing her they have to be on the same page, or impress the person they want to recruit. "Wow, this sounds really complicated...but once you know how it works? It is pretty easy to understand it."

"Yeah, and now we get to the question you wanting to know. Dominating." The boy then pushes himself away from the bark, while motioning the girl to follow him. Figuring to get started on their travels and getting through the forest. Which Sasha did not mind at all, figuring best to get moving while she gets answers. "So Dominating, isn't exactly what you think it is." He informed the girl while turning his head to her.

"Dominating as the Elite four has described and the Champion. Works in a way of rendering the person you really want to join your team, into submission." He informed and watching the girl blink her eyes bit widely at the notion. Of how the champion's and elite four is allowing this, though once she starts hearing how it works. She will understand why they went with this style and what restrictions they have with said bracelet.

"Soo..." Sparks began saying while coming to a stop and face Sasha. "How it works...Well, you can tire out the Pokemon and make them use up all of their energy. Too then pin them on the ground or floor, while waiting for the three pings from the bracelet to happen." He inform the girl, in which had her humming lightly. "Which we can demonstrate it, if you want." He smiled at the girl.

Having her nod lightly and watches the boy twist the bracelet and having it start glowing gold. "Alright, for you just twist your bracelet counter-clockwise. It will go into demo mode of registration for us. Since, we're already in a team we can practice these methods once you enter demo mode."

"Oh," Sasha giggle lightly as she raised her left hand and then turn the bracelet. Watching it turn pink, indicating it's in demo mode. "Alright then, now what?" Then watches Spark get really close to her and gently grabs her arms. Making the girl to blush lightly and squeak a bit, when she felt him softly pushing her downward, making her laugh in giddiness and twitching from his fingers accidentally tickling her underarms.

"What?" The boy asked with his own chuckles, moving them down to the ground and laughing some more when her giggles increased in volumes, "What's so funny?" He asked again. As he couldn't help but blush with the way the girl's smiling and seem quite happy from whatever he is doing. Then laughed when the girl told him why she is laughing.

"Your tickling me, I'm ticklish near my underarms." Sasha giggled out and felt the cold ground beneath and stare up at the laughing boy. Watching how cute his ears would move with his emotion, too then straighten themselves out. Listening to the beeps the bracelet was giving out, and like he said- after the third beep from the bracelet was done? It let out a chime and turn both their bracelets to the color gold!

Then reverting back to the color blue, "And there ya go! That's how dominating works." He grinned out, eye smiling down at the girl. Who eye smiled back up to him, actually enjoying the warmth his and her body were giving to one another. "Thus why I was using a rope on ya, cause-"

Then gets interrupted when the girl eyes widen and couldn't help but give a cheerful, "I get it! Because you thought I was super strong with how big my breasts were and my figure. That you went and use rope, to render." Then let out a gleeful laugh. "I gotcha now, you weren't planning to doing that in the first place!" Then stops laughing immediately, before switching her expression to confusion. "So wait, if that's how it works in terms of dominating. Wouldn't...?"

Then felt the boy removing himself from her, which she already missed the warmth for some reason. Too then let out a happy grunt when he grab her hand and helps her up. "And that is where the Elite four and Champion, made a safety measure to the bracelet. You see-" Then lifts his arm again. "If the bracelet senses any ill intentions you have, like say using it to claim a Pokemon for your personal desire? Like...erm," then blushes as he, despite enjoying it. Didn't want to bring up something embarrassing like that.

Which had Sasha bashfully look away, nodding. "Yeah." Then faces back at the boy, waiting for him to continue. Granted, like Sparks- she too enjoyed and was kind of glad he was there to mate her. The nectar pheromones can still effect her, while sucking it out from her breasts. That and pleasuring herself while doing so will make her horny.

"Yeah anyway, if the bracelet senses that kind of intentions and Pokemon. Using said bracelet for that purpose only? Not only will they be disqualified to enter the league?" Sparks spread his arm out in a way to emphasize what he says next. "It will send a powerful discharge of electricity to paralyze the user, but also destroying itself from being used any more."

Sasha let out a oh, hearing it now makes a lot of sense. So demonstrating to her how it worked and why he had ropes at her room. Is so that he could recruit her without battling someone super strong. "Though doesn't that beat the purpose of asking someone?"

Sasha asked and saw Sparks nodding, though rotated his arm. "That's why Dominating from Lance's word; is usually for last resorts." Explained the electric mouse who reached to his none broken ear and gently scratches it. "But, there hasn't been any instances or news about Pokemon. Disliking the idea of being dominated-" the laughs while folding his hands behind his head. Grinning ear to ear, "Probably means that they like the idea, of someone who couldn't beat them originally. Is able to one up them and render them useless."

Making Sasha to eye smile and clap her hands in excitement. "OH, OH like an accomplishment and being impress with their resolve right!" Having the boy nod his head excitingly. "I get it now, that explains a lot of why most Pokemon I met, back in Viridian city." She began saying while crossing her arms, causing the cover two piece outfit top to push upward. "Felt quite proud of joining someone, who is able to beat them, not in battle. But in smarts by rendering them useless."

Sparks wagged his hand in a gotcha fashion, "Exactly! Why I decided to go with that method instead-" Then snicker bashfully, when the girl looked away with a blush. "Course, in my hasty actions? I should have just asked ya, if you had any battle experience in the first place. Before forcing you."

"Actually, I am kind of glad you did", then giggles out with air quotes. "Dominate me, it has been lonely living by myself and, my mom always did say. I needed to broaden my horizon more, instead of just living a peaceful life at home." She said and sighs lightly, making Sparks to lower his ears worriedly before smiling softly, when she eye smile to him. "And despite me not being able to fight at all, and hope you don't take this the wrong way or me pitying you." She began saying while waving her hands in defensively.

"But I...dunno, felt like you were lonely like me and it. Would", then grabs her right arm rubbing it softly. Too then hearing Sparks letting an 'aw', having her squeak in a cute fashion and turn her attention to him.

"It's alright I understand, your choice and reasoning to join me." Then laughed lightly and rubbed his cheek a bit. "And considering the treatment I gotten? I wouldn't blame ya, I am used to it honestly." He stated with a shrug, making Sasha; who was listening. To lower her right eye a bit, tilting her head cutely towards the right. Wondering what he meant by...he used to it?

_"Does he mean he always gets treated like that? If so...for how long?"_ Sasha thought to herself and then shook out of her thought. When the boy suddenly claps his hands together with a loud clap. Then rubbing them together, looking around the area.

"Alrighty, I think this calls for some training to be have!" He exclaimed, making the girl to hum and tilt her head. Watching him grin, "no partner of mine is going to keep going. Without learning the basics of fighting!" He exclaimed, making Sasha to bulge her eyes out and then closed them with a whine.

"Do...do I have to?" She asks silently while moving a hand out, doing a pinching motion with her fingers. "Can't I you know...behave as support?" She asked with a hopeful grin, then hang her head down when the boy shook his head.

"Nope! Sorry Sasha, but your species isn't exactly the supporting type." He informed and began walking away from her. "There was another reason I picked ya! It's because I have done research over the Pokemon I want in my team. And Lilligants, has quite the speed and special capabilities than most Pokemon! Almost rivaling that of Gardevoir's and Alakazam." He called out too her and about twenty feet away from the girl. "So, I am going to look for some Pokemon to help you out with battle basics and then we can move one."

"B-b-b-b-but!" Sasha tried stopping him and began running forward only to feel her foot getting caught by a branch. Tripping her and sending her flying forward a bit, hitting against the ground lightly and sliding along it- causing her breasts to flatten out in her top and smothering her face. Then lifting it up with a whine, "I...really don't like to fight."

xxx

Much to her dismay the boy was persistent of training the girl and getting her up to speed. Along with hoping to help with her reflexes. Cause when he returned, the girl didn't expect him to actually find Pokemon here in the forest- who will be willing enough to help train them!

The first Pokemon he found to help her train, is a Sandslash! A very physically fit and strong Pokemon, including very fast as well. Didn't hold anything back when Sparks asked or request of him, helping out with the girl's agility. Which they happily obliged while sharpening their claws, causing Sasha to let out a frightful screech and began running away from the Pokemon!

Making Sparks to twitch and flinch lightly, when the mouse Pokemon. Began slashing and clawing at the girl, who is barely able to move and dodge in time from the Pokemon attacks! Managing to even get scratches and cuts on her legs and cheek. Too even having bit of her clothing getting torn up- tripping over some of the forest life and even slamming up against a tree bark. For not watching where she is going- having Sparks to lightly grab the top of his head and smooth his hands through his ears.

Too even informing the girl that she needs to try and counter-attack, by using her absorb move or using growl to lower Sandslash's physical properties. Though went through deaf ears, considering the girl screams were drowning out his voice. Making Spars to rub the back of his head, watching few trees falling down and collapsing towards the ground with loud thunderous booms! No doubt this is going to take awhile to train the girl and get her up too fighting fit.

Well he can at least say this? She's fast he will give her that, despite being quite scared of being attacked.

The next Pokemon he went and found for the girl to continue training with, after Sandslash got bored with her and explain to the Pikachu. How if he wanted Sasha to be fighting fit, is to go and find Pokemon who are around her skill level. Too which Sparks has gone and found a Ekans and Arbok, who definitely look quite weak and in Sasha's skill range?

Had gone and asked them if they could help the girl out. And...well he regrets asking the two, on the account he forgotten how fast the Ekans lines were, especially when it came to forest areas? Were able to slither and move their scaly bodies with ease! Catching up to Sasha every single minute, even rounding the corners of trees- by going on them and swinging around to frighten the girl and spook her badly!

Too even having fun messing with the girl and coiling up against her. Squeezing her body and tightening around her with Wrap. Pushing and squeezing the air out of her, even pressing her boobs up and purposely having them bounce against their coils, ready to start groping her and even disrobe her for going bit far with their training session. That Sparks had to come in and use his Thunder shock attack. To zap them!

Scolding them and electrocuting them with his attacks. Saying how he wanted them to train her, not to scar her for life! Though blushes embarrassingly from Sasha, also getting electrocuted from his Thunder shock attack- having all three wobble a bit with Sasha giggling out goofily. "Now that's...a Thunder shock." She then blew out puff of smoke from her mouth and collapses with the two snakes, who nodded in agreement and all had swirls in their eyes.

Sasha at this point in time after the boy found some more Pokemon to train her with, along with wanting her to attack them back. Has been curious where the hell the boy, is finding these Pokemon from!? They weren't even wild Pokemon either, they're all civilized and half civilized mon's he's been gathering to help her train.

The girl didn't want him to stop or say no, the determination he is having of wanting her to at least be around his skill experience is quite...charming. She couldn't place her finger on it, but whenever she listens and hear how determine he is of training And wanting to help her improve, wanting her to have the basic skills down pat? Just...felt really charming and not only that?

But the way he would find a tree and grab some oran berries from them, by either climbing up the tree. Or using his Thunder shock, to bring the berries down towards the ground and give them to her is quite sweet and caring. Show casing that he has quite the caring heart when it comes to teammates and even going out of his way, telling Sasha of basic maneuvers she can do with her body. Granted, it is mostly his species kind of movements and could only be done by Pikachu's, Pichu's and Raichu's standards.

But his heart is in the right place and honestly, it just makes her for unknown reason. Eager to learn such maneuvers- but only after she learns how to fight properly and is able to counter attack her foes. Which is using her Absorb move; that she never knew she even had that kind of attack?

Making Sparks to just stare at her for that moment and shook his head. Leaving once more to find some more Pokemon to help out with her training. Making the girl to whine lightly and hang her head down, but lifted her head back up and nods firmly to herself. Promising to herself that she will do her best and become a good partner for Sparks!

Xxx

About three hours has passed, nearing the afternoon right now. With Sparks and Sasha setting up camp once more...well more of them already having camp set up. With Sparks tending to Sasha and her wounds. The girl having been laid down on a fold out bed they had packed, with a water bag placed on her head.

"Sorry...I didn't, didn't expect that Rhydon to lose his cool. After hitting him with your Absorb attack." Sparks apologized while he dampen a cloth and squeeze out the water from it. Listening to Sasha groan a bit, while shaking her head lightly. Holding the ice bag on her head, while laughing towards the boy.

"Not your fault, you are doing what is best for me." Then gently sits up, hissing lightly and swiftly grabbing onto her shirt strap from falling, considering it snapped during her training with the Rhydon. "I am just glad that Magmar and Pidgeot- helped me out when he lost his cool." Then giggled and felt the boy placing the towel on her forehead, making her stare at him with her orange eyes.

"You even helped out and have manage to learn Quick attack during all that." She then look down to her lap when the boy, back away from her and sat down on a stump. "While me, I haven't learned anything or even gain experience from these failed training attempts." She softly said while pulling her strap over her shoulder. "I must really stink being your partner."

Sparks ears folded back and smiled to the girl. "Nah, you are just now learning how to use your moves. I am in the wrong here, finding those Pokemon without consideration-" Though he got interrupted when the girl shook her head with a no. While lifting her head up and smiling to the boy.

"No your not!" She then giggled, "you chose Pokemon who knew how to fight, who had some experience with battling. That you figure me learning from them will help me get the basics down." She stated and grunts when pain shot through her back a bit. "I mean, my body is beginning to learn how to dodge more effectively, I just...need to figure out how to execute my Absorb attack much faster- or least having the move come out."

Making Sparks to laugh lightly and nod, "It will come to you naturally, all grass types learn it naturally. We just need your instincts to kick in is all." He informed and look towards his right, seeing the tray of Oran berries were getting low along with some pecha berries. "Anyway, will you be alright by yourself for a bit? While I go and get some more berries?"

Sasha nodded, "Yeah of course, I am not going anywhere. So go ahead and get some more berries." She told him with a smile, watching him get up and happily pats her shoulder and heads on out. With the girl staring towards his back form, watching him go through some bushes and disappear. Leaving her all to herself, before hearing him shout out.

"I won't be far! I'll be in shouting distance!" He called out towards the girl. Who return the call by saying okay and then silence. Minus few Pokemon flying above the tree tops and giving out their cries, with a few wild mon's like Caterpies and Weedles in the distance, with some Wurmples and Silkcoon climbing up the barks of the trees.

The girl let out a soft sigh and then turn her attention towards her right hand. Flexing it a bit, too then flicking it about. "Hmm...it will come to me naturally. I wonder if I practice the move while he is gone, I can activate it more often?"

So she went ahead and got to work, she began doing simple things first for her attack. By flicking and moving her wrist about, wanting to try and summon a see through orb that represents her attack. A clear looking orb that will shoot out towards a opponent and drain them of their energy, then immediately come back to the user and refilled their energy from the opponent.

Allowing them to recover from minor injuries; Sasha continued to move and wave her hands a bit, concentrating hard on her hand. Listening to the soft flickering of the camp fire in front of her. The serene and silent forest surrounding her, making a good place to do some training. "Hmm.." She paused though when she couldn't see the orb or feel like she is activating it. "If I recall from what Sparks said? It is see through and transparent...like orb. So maybe I am activating it, but I just can't see it or feel it?" She pondered openly.

Getting up from her seat with bit of a wobble of her legs. And removing the ice bag from her garland head and the water cloth from her forehead. The girl went ahead and walk around the camp site for a bit, making sure to not having her top falling down from the broken strap. "Maybe if I try throwing the orb at some of the plant life around me, or the fire? I can try and see the move is coming out or not." She said openly to no one, while pausing and looking around.

"And I am talking to myself again..." She laughed lightly and went ahead to find a good target to use her attack. Which is the campfire, seeing how it will be good practice AND; she will be able to see if the orb is appearing from her hands or not. "Alright let's give this a shot." Sasha then moved both hands forward and focus hard on the fire, waiting...waiting and waiting for whatever it is to appear. Before moving her palms to her, humming. "...Maybe I have to say the moves name?"

"Then again?" Sasha then look upwards in thought, flashing back to how Sparks defended her from the perverted snakes. "Sparks called out his attacks when defending me, and the other mon's he brought over to help me train. Did the same thing," then closed her eyes in thought with a chibi imagery of the Pokemon she fought and herself talking to one another when the training was done. "They have told me that calling out your attacks, may not be a good thing. As it ruins the surprise attacks, but it comes natural for beginners and novice fighters. Even sometime, well experienced fighters call out their attacks."

Then open her eyes and stared at her hands, "to make it less straining for them to summon the move. Make it feels like it's easier to do when shouting the attacks name." Making the girl to nod lightly, make sense she thought. Considering a mon can learn so many different attacks and skills? It will be hard trying to focus on the one you 'want' to use, compare to the move you 'don't' want to use. Will make things confusing and quite stressing.

After awhile of trying to summon her Absorb move, the girl dropped her hand down to her side and let out a low sigh. Then brought her right hand to her chin, "Hmm, maybe what they told me earlier? About calling out the name might work better for me," then brought that same hand to the back of her head. Rubbing her green hair a bit, "It's worth a shot, I could try and-"

Though before she could finish that thought. Sasha heard some rustling coming from behind her, what sounded like bushes or shrubs being moved and pulled out from the ground. Making the girl to turn around slowly staring in the direction it came from. "Hello? Sparks...is that you?" She called out as the rustling became louder.

Making her wonder why he isn't responding, "Sparks if its you please say something..." Then harden her look a bit. "Or is this a Pokemon who was found by him and is order to give me a surprise attack!" She yelled out and crosses her arms. "If so that isn't funny!" Though no response, the rustling continued some more and becoming even louder and rougher, as if somebody is rushing through the bushes. Making the girl become a bit worry, "Come on now, this-this isn't funny!" She shouted and stomp her foot.

"If you think-think s-scaring me will w-work you think wrong!" She exclaimed and indeed felt fear creeping up all over her body. Shivering lightly and even feeling her hands trembling. But what scared her the most though... Is the fact the rustling of the bushes, were now being replace what sounded like rumbling!

"S...Sparks?" Sasha gulped out and began walking backwards a bit. Too then whipping her head up towards the treetops. Noticing them being shifted around and even getting pushed aside, if a giant Pokemon is beginning to move them out of their way or shoving them to the side. Breaking them and grinding against the ground beneath them! "This isn't funny, show-show", then went silent and shrank her eyes at the sight before her along with them bursting through the trees and letting out a very powerful roar!

That echoed out through the forest, making Sparks. Who is about couple miles from the campsite,, to twitch his ears upward and then swiftly turn his body around and shifted his eyes about. Before dropping the oran berries and covering his ears, when he too heard the loud roar echoing out from the camp site! "SASHA!" He shouted and began running through the forest, leaving the berries behind, worry for his teammate who might be in trouble!

Xxx

"No, stay away!" Sasha screamed out as she ran through some bushes and shrubs, whacking them away and leaping over some large branches on the ground! Hearing the roar once more behind her, along with the ground shaking and breaking apart from the giant snake like Pokemon: Onix! "Why, why is there an Onix in the woods!?" She exclaimed to then letting out a loud grunt, from tripping over a branch and sending her hard into the ground.

The Onix behind her let out another terrifying roar, raising its large snake like body into the air. Summoning energy from the air, that started forming into giant boulders! It was using Rock throw! The move went flying towards Sasha, who managed to roll onto her back and saw the attack coming!

"NO!" She screamed and turn back onto her front, clawing and kicking the ground rapidly to get back onto her feet! Hearing the rocks slamming and pounding into the ground! Snapping couple of the trees in half, or slamming straight down the middle of them! Snapping them into two, while two boulders just barely missed Sasha, when she finally got up and sprinted away from the attack!

Running through the forest and away from the giant Pokemon, grunting and wincing from the twigs and sticks that were smacking into her or cutting against her face and exposed skin. Making her ignore the pain, doubling her speed once more when she heard the Pokemon. Letting out another roar followed by more Rock throw attacks towards the girl!

But this time throwing them ahead of her, in order to try and land a move! Watching the rocks flying towards the fleeting Lilligant. The Pokemon continued another wave of Rock throws at the girl, who is screaming and crying out in fright while covering her head. Looking down at the ground, to keep herself from tripping up!

Though having to come to a stop from the first boulder landing right in front of her, too then tilting her head up watching the second and third rocks- flying right for her. Forcing her to run towards her right, too then feeling her body being lifted off the ground when the fourth boulder. Landed right behind her, sending her into the air. While she then let out a painful grunt when the final boulder smack right against her back!

Sending her down to the ground hard and fast, breaking apart when the move landed. Causing her to bounce and roll across the ground! Feeling cuts and bruises covering her body, receiving quite the number of damage! Including feeling her clothes getting torn from said attack; coming to a sudden stop when her back hit against a tree bark. Having her groan and struggling to get herself back up.

Hearing the Onix letting out a confident growl before moving towards the girl. Making her lift her head up and wince her eyes open. Hearing her heart beat going fast and pounding against her chest, with darkness surrounding her vision for a bit. Doing her best to adjust and see what is happening.

"_This...This is it, I'm...I'm going to die."_ Sasha thought to herself while shaking her head, resting her cheek against the ground. Watching the Pokemon coming towards her, not entirely sure what it will do to her- she heard rumors that when wild Pokemon defeat a civilized one? They either usually finish them off, or take them for their own and become their slaves.

And since Sparks isn't anywhere near her and is unable to fight something like this! Considering Onix is part ground? It doesn't get hurt by electricity... "_Ugh this would not have happened, if...If I wasn't so scared, so..so passive about fighting."_ Groaned the girl and tried getting herself up from the ground. Feeling the earth around her trembling and shaking, indicating the Pokemon is getting closer to her.

Sasha, after struggling to get into a sitting position. Rolled onto her rear and slammed her back against a tree. Panting and breathing heavily, feeling the straps of her top fully coming off. "_I'm sorry Sparks, I'm sorry...I couldn't."_ She began talking to herself, beating herself up for not doing a good job of defending herself and ready...Ready for whatever it is Onix has in store for her.

"_You know if you use Absorb, you can recover any damages you received from the Pokemon. But also damaging them!"_ Came a flashing memory of the Braixen she fought earlier. Telling her how she is able to damage Pokemon with the move, "_And if you're having trouble using the move? Try saying it out loud."_

_"Try...saying it out loud."_ Sasha repeated and slowly began opening her eyes halfway. Still stinging from the pain coursing through her body. Watching the Onix beginning to charge straight towards her with lot of force! Meaning he is using Tackle attack; she only gets one shot at this.

Gripping the tree behind her, the girl began standing up- using it as support. Hanging her body forward and letting her top fall down towards the ground. Freeing her chest out in the open, while pieces of her pants peeled a bit from getting caught from a twig- shaking herself in a upright position. Closing one eye after finally doing so. Panting and breathing heavily, watching in silent fear of the giant rock snake charging towards her.

"_Just say the move out loud...just say the move out loud,"_ Sasha began saying in a mantra like state and removed both hands from her knees. And began lifting them up, feeling strange energy gathering around her body and through her arms. "_Just say the move out loud,"_ too the green like glow began surrounding her body- whipping up dirt and sand from the ground beneath her! Causing the pant legs to flap and shake about, "_ Just say the move out loud."_

Sparks who used Quick attack to reach back to the camp site, frantically look around in hopes of finding Sasha! But didn't see her anywhere, then hearing more rumbling in the distance followed by a Onix cry; being alerted and acting right away. Sparks went and used Quick attack once more, dashing in the direction the noise is coming from with bead of sweat pouring down his face. Hoping to reach there in time and rescue the girl!

Though when he got there and saw the Onix charging towards what looked to be a injured Sasha, had the boy shouting "SASHA!"

"ABSORB!" Came Sasha voice screaming out her attack! Her hair whipped and flapped wildly behind her when the gathering energy, in front of her hands burst forward with a powerful force! Nearly knocking her down or backwards- watching as four miniature clear looking orbs flew out from the girl's hands and heading for the giant Pokemon!

Unable to move or dodge out of the way, Onix got hit hard from the four orbs. Causing him to throw his entire upper body upward and being forced to slide back few feet. Feeling his body having a green like glow outline, before the orbs zipped back towards Sasha! Who let out a loud gasp and closed her eyes, with energy star-lights flickering and flashing all around her. Giving her a sudden glow to her body. Restoring little bit of energy and recovering from her injuries- with some of the bruises and cuts disappearing from her body, but not enough to fully recover.

The Onix shook himself from the attack and growled dangerously towards Sasha. Ready to summon Rock throw again, though got denied when the girl open her eyes and harden them once more, with determination shouts. "Absorb!" Once more felt energy gathering around her body and winds picking up once more, feeling her breasts jiggling and bouncing about from the enhance strength the move has this time around. Firing off six orbs towards the Onix once more!

Sparks watch with amazement at the sight before him! Watching the Onix attack getting canceled, fro being struck again by the absorb move and feeling more of his strength being drained from him and going into Sasha's body! Watching the girl recovering more lost energy and recovering ore of her injuries from the fight!

There was nothing the Onix could do, considering it is weak to Grass type moves and no doubt. Being hit twice by Absorb will be enough to send it flying further away from Sasha and fainting straight down towards the ground in defeat. And it did, after the final orb hit it and drain whatever remaining strength it had left? Had defeated the Onix and causing it to let out a painful roar of pain and defeat, flinging its body upwards too then start collapsing back down towards the ground!

Causing a massive dust cloud to form from the impact to the ground. Laying down in defeat while having swirls in its eyes. Indicating it had fainted from taking too much damage, while Sasha. Stood stalk still and felt the rest of the energy entering her body!

The winds calming down around her, her breasts coming to a stop from jiggling and smacking into one another- resting gently against her chest. Too which the girl then wobble a bit before falling forward, then feeling comforting arms suddenly wrap around her! Stopping her from hitting the ground, having the girl blink her eyes a bit and then stared at the sleeveless arm that belong to Sparks!

"It's okay, it's okay I gotcha!" Came his voice and helped the worn out girl onto her feet. Steadying her balance, watching her groan lightly and shaking her head a bit. Trying to get the dizziness out of her system. Before turning her gaze towards the smiling Pikachu, "That-that was incredible Sasha! You did it, you did it! You won your very first battle!"

"I-I did?" Asked the dazed girl while blinking her eyes to get focus back into her vision. Then watched the boy rapidly nodding his head, then move an arm out pointing towards the Onix. Making the girl stare at the Wild Pokemon for a bit and even went silent of disbelief!

"Yup! And you used Absorb too- managing to win at the end!" Exclaimed Sparks. "You did amazing job. Granted," he laughed lightly. "You were injured and hurt, but still came out on top. If you keep that up and practice using your Absorb more and mixing in with your Growl attack? You will do great in the competition!" Then patted her back hard, causing her boobs to fly up and down against her chest. Getting her to laugh and smiling happily and in excitement!

The girl wasn't sure how she even managed to win, but seeing how she finally won her first battle? Why wouldn't her partner Sparks, be excited and happy- it even made her happy to know that she finally pulled the move off! "T-Thank you Sparks! I-I hope to keep improving too- you don't know." then her eyes widen out and began letting out a very loud moan of pleasure and collapsing to her knees!

"OOOH, wh-what?" She moaned out and cooed uncontrollably. Worrying Sparks a bit for the girl but immediately paused and took notice of her figure. "What's happening to meeeee," she mewed out and felt pleasure coursing throughout her being, too even widen her eyes in fright at the sight of her boobs! Growing, actually growing right before her and increasing in size in quite the rapid fashion...a bit too fast for her, to even then slamming her hands into the ground and throwing her head back! Letting out another sexual moan! The rest of her assets were following suit behind her breasts- feeling her hips extending ever slightly out more, feeling her thighs becoming bit thicker but not too much along with being quite smooth. Even feeling her ass, becoming bit more plump than before and smoothing the cheeks out in a small hour glass with her body, with her breasts that were original F cups- expanding on out towards G cups!

Seeing this and knowing what's going on and taking note of how much experience her body is rapidly gaining? He can summarize that Onix is definitely not suppose to be here, especially how strong it looked and how much Sasha is gaining growth rapidly? "I see, looks like you defeated a strong Pokemon. A very strong one at that, who shouldn't even be here. Thus your entire figure is gaining all the experience from the fight!" He beamed happily towards the moaning and slightly drooling Lilligant.

As nectar began leaking and starting to pour out from her ever expanding boobs that stopped at Double G cups. "Guess you were right when you said, you have no experience in fighting! This is great, you're now able to have enough skill level as me!"

"Nooo- it isn't greaaaat!" Moaned the girl and having quite the lustful look in her eyes. Too then having a smile on her face. Before Sparks could even help her up or take her back to the campsite. He felt the girl grabbing his leg and forced him to fall down, too then rapidly start crawling on top of him. "Spaaarks...mmm, help meee..." She cooed and moaned out, before shoving her breasts right into his face, in order for him to start sucking the nectar out.

Which had the boy nearly forgetting about her Nectar and how, it can cause Grass types like her go into a horny state. If it doesn't get drained out- and considering the pleasure she gotten all of the sudden from the experience growth? He will have to make a reminder of keeping tabs, of how much growth she goes and judge when to help the girl out with her problems.

As their journey continues and Sasha winning her first ever battle. The two of them confidence has rising greatly! Determined now to help Sparks even more and getting the training done, despite failing many times. Sasha is now set on traveling with Sparks and help out with his dream, too even making a dream for herself- after all...she always wanted to travel and see what the region brings. With this new confidence and encouragement from Sparks, along with gaining the growth to battle. Our heroes continue with their journey and Pewter city is just up ahead, as the journey continues!

**To be continued...**


End file.
